Perfect For Me
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Ah Weddings...The day where you are absolute perfection...And then there's me who's running late for my own wedding and running down he street in heels with everyone staring at my white dress. But who doesn't love an imperfect bride every once in a while?


animepup: hellooo~

jc: why are you so cheerful? you were supposed to do this request and then dumped it onto me

animepup: I did not!

jc: ...*stares at animepup*

animepup: ok I did, but at least its done!

jc: *cough* after half a year and your welcome *cough**cough*

animepup: I heard tht!

jc: you were supposed to, im just getting sick

animepup: ...anyways, this was requested by Shiryukiringo and her friend zack, sry I abandoned this!

jc: I came to the rescue though! but I apologize for any errors, I still havent watched the anime

* * *

Ran's POV

Walking down the aisle is every girl's dream. Wearing that pure white dress with lacy designs. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect smile. The wedding bells chime as soon as you exchange your vows and eternal kiss.

Yet here I am still chasing after the boy who's been leaving me behind for the last few years.

"Stupid Shinichi," I mumble giving the punching bag one last kick. But then I stopped and thought about it. Shinichi getting married...

"Haha! That fool would be late for his own wedding!" I burst out laughing. But then I remembered that I;m in love with that fool.

"...How sad," I sigh.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," With every single 'stupid', I punched. Being so tired, I finally retreated to the showers and climbed into bed.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I woke up with a start. And found out that I had missed 5 calls.

"What in the Hell's name is going on," I grumble and listened to the voicemail from Sonoko.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I chucked my cell phone across the room and winced at her loud screams. My phone continued to play her voicemail.

"YOU IDIOT! TODAY"S IS YOUR WEDDING AND YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE ME, YOUR BRIDESMAID HANGING!? YOU BETTER DRAG YOUR ASS HEAR IN 1 HOUR OR WHO KNOWS WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU-*beep*," I stare blankly at my phone. Wedding? What wedding? I never heard of any wedding.

"…Maybe she was drunk," I sigh and get out of my bed and trudged to my calendar. I flipped through it to find nothing.

"Yeah, she was drun-" I stopped mid sentence when I see a day circled in a heart.

_'My Wedding Day~'_

"….Oh. Shit." HOW DO I FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY!? And I thought it was Shinichi who would forget, I'm a complete mess! I fumbled around and clumsily dialed Sonoko.

"Where are you?! You have half an hour!" She sounded furious.

"I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, just get ready and get your ass over here already. Your dress is in the closet, and there should be a ride here picking you up," With that, she hung up.

"…." I dash towards my closet and open it to see a pure white dress.

"…No," I jaw dropped. I looked at the time. 25 minutes left.

"HAHHHH!" I yelled out a battle cry and put the dress on in 30 seconds flat before charging into the bathroom and brushing my hair and teeth. Why does this feel like any other normal day?! I don't have time for perfect makeup and hair! I put on a bit of blush and some lip gloss and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast!" I yelled but then stopped.

"I DON'T NEED FOOD!" I proclaimed and headed out the door.

"Shoes!" I remembered and ran back into my house and put on a pair of plain white heels. 15 minutes left. I basically flew down the stairs and jumped into the limo.

"BOOK IT!" I yelled frantically at the driver and looked at the time. I probably looked like I had just robbed a bank because I was rushing the driver who tensed up all of a sudden and pushed down on the gas pedal. I lurched forward at the sudden movement but regained myself quickly. I take out a comb and start brushing out my hair again because once isn't enough. After 10 minutes of driving, I noticed that we were driving really slowly.

"What are you doing!?" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't do anything about this traffic jam. But the chapel is at least another minute, if you could please keep calm and-" I didn't listen to what the hell the driver had to say. I kicked open the door and hopped out.

"Thanks but I ain't waiting no more!" I slammed the door and started running. I received weird stares from people because well. Who wouldn't stare at a lady running in a wedding dress? 5 minutes left. I continue running until I see the chapel. Thank the lord! ... 1 minute left?! ASDFGHJKL! I charged and sprinted as fast as I could. Hoping and praying, that my heels don't break.

"I'm here!" I yell after slamming the doors open. With 10 seconds to spare too. Nailed it. I ignored the shocked stares and pushed my hair out of my face and stomped towards the alter where Shinichi stood. He looked shocked but then he smiled at me.

"Sorry I'm late," I mumble and he chuckles.

"I'm more concerned that your dad might cry because he wasn't able to walk you up the aisle,"

"I was worried that you might come here looking like a complete different person," He whispers into my ear.

"But I'm glad you showed up as Ran," He finishes and I flush red.

"Y-You idiot…Are you saying that I should never look pretty?" I huffed silently.

"No, you're perfect just the way you are," He grinned and took my hand into his and held it firmly. I felt warmth radiating and I never wanted to let go.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

"HOLY CATFISH BATMAN!" I woke up startled and looked at myself. I shot up and rushed to my closet to find it normal. No wedding dress, no nothing. I checked my calendar thoroughly, no dates that say 'Wedding Day'. I sigh and slump down onto my knees.

"How sad, even in my dreams, my wedding is a complete mess," I laugh weakly. I guess Shinichi wouldn't want me to have perfect hair and makeup anyways.

"But the weirdest part is that my hand feels warm," I mumble and looked down at my hand.

Unknown to Ran, Shinichi had went into her room and held her hand to see if the ring he got would fit her.

_It was a perfect match._

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

jc: d'awww, so sweet it gives me diabetes

animepup: anyways, we hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

jc: sry for the half year wait *AHEM*

animepup: ok, ok, i get it, im sorry

jc: you should be

animepup: :( sowwy...

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
